A wide variety of chemicals and substances may be used within a wellbore in connection with producing hydrocarbons or reworking a well that extends into a hydrocarbon producing subterranean formation. Chemicals such as free radical initiators, catalysts (e.g. cement curing agents, gelling agents, mud-to-cement agents, etc.), acids, lubricants, contrast agents, acid gas scavenger materials, relative permeability modifiers, diverting agents, filter-cake breakers, sensors, explosives, and indicators, among other materials, are commonly used.
Various methods and materials have been employed for delivery of chemicals and substances to subterranean zones of interest.
It should be understood that the various embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.